


Blowback

by tacker23



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacker23/pseuds/tacker23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Au. Season three what if the scene of lauren and Sark was with Sydney instead read more to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sark's POV

Sark looked ideally at his current bed partner as he closed the remaining space between them. He took the silence on her part as an invitation to start talking.

"That was incredible." He said in a soft voice.

Still met with silence he continued "You know I often thought what it be like to be beside you like this." As he started to plant soft kisses on her neck while his hand made his way to couple one her breasts. Sark continued.

"When we first met,-fought together, in Denpasar, I thought finally found a worthy adversely." He moved his hand to caress her stomach gently. "A woman no less."

Sark said as he continued to move his hand to settle on her hip. "In the final year of SD-6 I found the more I fought you, the more my desire had grown."

He moved his lips closer to her ear. "Of course I had to control myself and you were still pinning for your Boy Scout." That last statement earned him a kick in the shin and he let a slight grunt of pain. But he continued on.

"But, I admired you from a far. Looking forward to our fights" he smiled fondly, recalling the early part of their relationship. "But then you died, it sadden me a bit, and of course the Boy Scout had put me through hell in the months that followed. But you still lingered in my mind. Thought what could be if I had chance to-" the statement was cut off as he placed another kiss on her neck.

"But I surmised that my time in custody would be long and I had other things to occupy my time in there."

"But you had always lingered in my thoughts." Sark caressed her hip again as himself prompted up in his bed. He looked down his brunette partner and continued.

"Then I get the surprise of my life nearly a year ago" Sark said with an amused smile. "I am involved with exchange between the CIA's latest and greatest enemy the Covenent. I run and I jump in the car and realize it is you. The moral and just CIA agent Sydney Bristow. Then we quickly started to work together." Sark spoke a little louder and stared down at the woman next to him.

"I felt your fight." Sark said as he felt the strands of her hair in his hand. Course and strong in its touch to his touch. "Your denial." His lips started to form into a smile. "I thought I was going to make first move…" He lightly chuckled. "But you continue to surprise me."

Suddenly a beeping noise broke the silence the woman reached out and answered the phone.

"According to transport, the ship docks in 16 hours" Said a rough voice on the phone.

"We are leaving right away." Replied Sydney as she hung up the phone she turned over. She sat up to look at Sark, with one of her predatory glares he only reserved for him.

"We need to leave now." She said simply. Not giving away any emotion in her voice.

Sark took it as challenge, leaned in attacked her mouth with a kiss. Instantly she rebuffed and bit his lip. Sydney got up and took the sheet with her, and turned around to look at him with the same glare as before.

"I will see you in ten minutes." Sydney said as she left the room.

Sark's stare lingered  a little at the door after she left and his face composed into a smile again. If this was any indication of the rest of their partnership then he had a bright future ahead of him. She caved once she would do it again.

He was sure.


	2. Sydney's POV

Sydney is a woman with many layers and abilities. As agent she has been taught to compartmentalize her feelings and emotions when she was going about her daily life. This helped her in dealings with SD-6. But she also had her guardian angel.

The Covenant was an entirely different manner. Other than Kendell she did not have her friends, her father, her partner,…her guardian Angel. No what she has from her old life is her enemy or advisory as he likes to call them.

Ugh!                                  

Of course the Covenant was more than excited about this match up. The fallen CIA golden girl with the Ice cold British assassin

Sydney of course kept her distain pretty transparent when she got the assignment from her superior more than a year ago. After that, she had staged a whole coup on the Covenant cell leaders, Sark’s help of course.

It was a disaster.

Should have known better then to trust that Sark would have helped her.

The smug baster had the balls to even toast after a job well done. If that was not bad she got promoted to run the North American cell with him. That is where things started to get even worse for her.

Los Angeles like it seemed the center of her entire spy life. Where she started see Vaughn again, with his new wife. Where she fought her old friends, her father with her new partner.

Her new partner who had to work with her Alias', opps support, along with her life day in and day out. Where Sark who had made it very clear from their first fight how he feels about her. What he wants to do to her…  how he makes her want to feel.

During her those times at SD-6 she was able to ignore him. Fight him as much as she could. With other distractions for him as well.

With all those distractions gone it was just Sark.

With each other’s lives in their hands

And time.

Sydney fought it my god did she fight it. No amount of bloodshed could make any woman immune to those eyes, that hair, that body… that accent. (Danny even had an accent, that made her swoon.)

And the smug bastard knew it was only a matter of time when she would give in. What surprised him though the fact that she caved first.

It was mission to get information latest bomb specs aboard an old battle ship.

The CIA was there at the same time and of course they were quicker.

They had been persuaded before but there was something so… hot with Sark aiming a gun at that car. The way he did everything different Vaughn.

And Sydney's emotional gates flooded out all at once. The passion could not wait.

When she was away from her pursuers she pulled over and gave in

Sark could hardly believe it at first. Shocked he was but was pleasantly surprised.

They eventually made to the safe house on the bed of white sheets.

XXX

Now Sydney stared out the wall parallel to the bed. In the aftermath of what she had done. As awful things seem to get for Sydney things always get worse.

"That was incredible." Sark said in a soft voice

_Yes it was. God I am so stupid._

"You know I often thought what it be like to be beside you like this. " As he started to plant soft kisses on her neck while his hand made his way to couple one her breasts.

_I have often thinking about killing you. You son of a bitch_

"When we first met,-fought together, in Denpasar, I thought finally found a worthy adversely." He moved his hand to caress her stomach gently. "A woman no less."

_I sure my mother has told you about me._

Sark said as he moved his hand to settle on her hip. "In the final year of if SD-6 I found the more I fought you, the more my desire had grown."

_I got you there you are an incredible fighter_

He moved his lips closer to her ear. "Of course I had to control myself and you were still pinning for your Boy Scout." That last statement earned him a kick in the shin and he let a slight grunt of pain. But he continued on.

_Of course Sark has to rub Vaugh's noses in it ! He is ten times the man Sark could ever be!_

"So I admired you from a far. Looking forward to our fights" he smiled fondly.

_So did I. I could disfigure that beautiful face._

"But then you died, it sadden me a bit, and of course the Boy Scout had put me through hell in the months that followed. But you still lingered in my mind. Thought what could be if I had chance to-" the statement was cut off as he placed another kiss on her neck.

_I don't need to need be reminded. I shouldn't be here in your arms…I belong in Vaughn's arms._

Sydney suppressed a tear in her eye.

"But I surmised that my time in custody would be long and I had other things to occupy my time in there."

_Like revenge on Irina_

"But you had always lingered in my thoughts." Sark caressed her hip again as himself prompted up in his bed. He looked down his brunette partner and continued.

_I doubt they were not about the pleasure of my death_

"Then I get the surprise of my life nearly a year ago" Sark said with an amused smile. "I am involved with exchange between the CIA's latest and greatest enemy the Covenent. I run and I jump in the car and realize it is you. The moral and just CIA agent Sydney Bristow. Then we quickly started to work together." Sark spoke a little louder and stared down at the woman next to him.

_Stop..stop..stop_

"I felt your fight." Sark said as he felt the strands of her hair in his hand. Course and strong in its touch to his touch. "Your denial." His lips started to form into a smile. "I thought I was going to make first move…" He lightly chuckled. "But you continue to surprise me."

_I know. I can’t wait to kill you_

Suddenly a beeping noise broke the silence the woman reached out and answered the phone.

"According to transport, the ship docks in 16 hours" Said a rough voice on the phone.

"We are leaving right away." Replied Sydney as she hung up the phone she turned over. She sat up to look at Sark, with one of her predatory glares he only reserved for him.

"We need to leave now." She said simply. Not giving away any emotion in her voice.

Sark took it as challenge, leaned in and attacked her mouth with a kiss. Instantly she rebuffed and bit his lip. Sydney got up and took the sheet with her, and turned around to look at him with the same glare as before.

"I will see you in an ten minutes." Sydney said as she left the room.

_Enjoy this you son of a bitch that is the last taste you are going to get._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you thought


End file.
